Chigyo Chigyo no Mi
The Chigyo Chigyo no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into frying oil, turning a user into a Frying Oil Human. It was eaten by Charlotte Funnel. Etymology *Chigyo means "Fry" in Japanese. *In English translation, it is called Fry-Fry Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, like other Logia types, is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, the user is able to create, control, and become frying oil. With this in mind, the user can create powerful frying oil-based attacks and the user would avoid physical attacks by turning into frying oil and allowing the attack to harmlessly pass through his frying oily body. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Cooking Skills The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Charlotte Funnel he use his Devil Fruit powers for his cooking skills and the way he use power is to fry food and due to his role as the Ruler of the Frying Region he fries a lot of food like chicken, funnel cake, corn dogs, and many more and he is responsible for providing a lot of fried food to the citizens of Terminator Grandline. Combat Skills Funnel also utilized his Devil Fruit powers in combat skills and the way he use his powers is by creating puddles of frying oil around the area. He combine his Devil Fruit powers with his mastery of Flame Kenpo he combine these powers and to create powerful attacks and burning people. Attacks *'Flaming Frying Oil Fist': Funnel first activates his fist with Flame Kenpo flame and hardens it Busoshoku Haki and then punches his opponent and leaving them fried marked and burn them. **'Double Flaming Frying Oil Fist': This is the advanced version of the Flaming Frying Oil Fist, Funnel first activates both of his fist with Flame Kenpo flame and hardens it Busoshoku Haki and then he punches two of his opponents and leaving them fried up marks and burning them. *'Frying Puddle Traps': Funnel first throws out many puddles of frying oil around his area and then ignites them with Flame Kenpo flames and then when his opponents steps on them the get fried to death and become deep fried statues. **'Frying Puddle Traps: Ring of Fire': Funnel first traps his opponents with a circle made out of frying oil and then he activates his Flame Kenpo flames to attempted to trap them and if they attempted to escape the trap they would get burn and turn into a deep fried statues. **'Frying Puddle Traps: Fiery Wall': Funnel first pour down a straight line of frying oil and then activates it with his Flame Kenpo flames and create a fiery oil wall in attempted to block of the opponent's attacks **'Frying Puddle Traps: Great Fountain of Frying Oil': This his powerful attack, Funnel first use his awakened Devil Fruit powers to create a hole and them it begins erupted shooting out a frying oil and then he activates his Flame Kenpo flames on the frying oil geyser and then if the frying oil touches the opponents, they will turn into deep fried statues. *'Frying Oil Statue Touch': Funnel first turns his arm into oil and then activates his flames and at that point when he touches his opponents they slowly turn into a deep fried statues. *'Frying Oil Commandment: Frying Human Torch': This his powerful form, Funnel first pulls out bottles of frying oil and them he opens all of them and then absorb them all and then becomes more bigger, and then hardens both of his arms with Busoshoku Haki and then his final step is then he lights himself on fire with Flame Kenpo and he becomes a big hulking golem, and whenever he touches something it becomes deep fried in seconds. **'Ultimate Frying Fist': In his hulking form, Funnel first ignites his fist with flames and then creates a devastating damaged on his opponent and then when his opponent gets hit they turn into deep fried statues. **'Ultimate Frying Stomp': In his hulking form, Funnel first ignites his foot with flames and then creates a devastating crater and the floors become deep fried and if it touches his opponents they turn into deep fried statues in seconds. **'Ultimate Frying Statue Touch': In his hulking form, Funnel grabs random opponents and turn them into deep fried statues and throws them at the other opponents to cause to turn into deep fried statues. **'Ultimate Puddle Traps: Great Frying Volcanic Eruption': In his hulking form, Funnel first creates a volcano shaped crater and fills it will boiling frying oil and then he jumps inside of the volcano and then he begins to heat it up with his flames and then once it reaches a boiling point he jumps and creates a powerful eruption with all the frying oil flying in the air and then when it makes contact with his opponent the turn to deep fried statues.